Die Mission
by CKLizzy
Summary: Habt ihr Elizabeth schon jemals richtig ausgelassen lachen sehen? Seht ihr, ich auch nicht. Nur dass wir da wenig machen können - ganz im Gegensatz zu anderen Personen. .Sparky.


**_Die Mission_**

**Titel:** Die Mission

**Autor:** CK

**Fandom:** Stargate Atlantis

**Genre:** Humor, Romantik – Sparky

**Rating:** P-6 / PG

**Inhalt:** Habt ihr Elizabeth schon jemals richtig ausgelassen lachen sehen? Seht ihr, ich auch nicht. Und da sind wir nicht die einzigen, nur dass wir da wenig machen können – im Gegensatz zu gewissen anderen Personen...

**Disclaimer:** Alle Charaktere und sämtliche Rechte an Stargate: Atlantis gehören MGM/UA, Acme Shark und Pegasus Productions. Diese Fanfiction wurde lediglich zum Spaß und zur Unterhaltung geschrieben und nicht, um damit Geld zu verdienen. Jegliche Ähnlichkeit zu lebenden und toten Personen ist zufällig und nicht beabsichtigt.

**Anm.:** Ich schau ja mittlerweile ne Menge NCIS und mir fiel auf, dass da doch sehr viel Humor drin steckt und eine Menge "offen" gelacht wird, d.h. wenn die Charas lachen, kommt es von Herzen oder wirkt doch zumindest so. Als ich mir dann verschiedene SGA-Szenen und -Videos ansah, fehlte mir das irgendwie ein bisschen – vor allem bei Elizabeth.

* * *

Colonel John Sheppard hatte eine Mission. Und zwar eine sehr wichtige Mission.

Leicht geduckt schlich er durch die Gänge von Atlantis, richtete sich nur dann stramm auf, wenn ihm jemand begegnete, den er dann förmlich grüßte, ehe er wieder seine geduckte Haltung einnahm. Niemand durfte von seinem Vorhaben erfahren, allen voran nicht die Stationskommandantin Dr. Elizabeth Weir. Lediglich eine ausgewählte Gruppe von Personen würde er informieren, denn er brauchte Hilfe für seine Mission.

Ihm war bewusst, es würde kompliziert werden, nicht nur die Durchführung an sich, sondern gerade die Planung, denn auf Atlantis ließ sich nur äußerst schwer ein Geheimnis bewahren und wenn von seinem Vorhaben die falschen Personen erfuhren... er mochte es sich gar nicht ausmalen.

Positiv denken, John, schalt er sich immer wieder, während er durch die Gänge huschte, noch darüber grübelnd, wie er seine Absichten am besten in die Tat umsetzen konnte. Es musste auf jeden Fall geheim bleiben. Es musste geheim blieben...

Der Colonel hatte Glück. Es blieb geheim. Sogar Rodney schaffte es, zu schweigen.

"Rodney? Hey, Rodney! Sind Sie hier irgendwo?", rief John leise in eines der Labore hinein, an dessen Tür er stand.

"Hier hinten", kam es, ebenfalls nicht sehr laut, zurück.

Neugierig folge Sheppard der Stimme, bis er schließlich hinter ein großes Regal trat, hinter dem McKay bereits wartete. Erwartungsvoll schaute er den Colonel an.

"Perfekt", bemerkte dieser nur und verschwand dann wieder. Vorsichtig schlich er sich aus dem Labor hinaus und versuchte dann, sich von diesem leider etwas zentral gelegenem Raum möglichst unauffällig zu entfernen.

"John! John, warten Sie!"

Verdammt.

Das Gesicht verziehend blieb Sheppard stehen und wandte sich dann mit einem aufgesetzten zuckersüßen Lächeln um. In diesem Moment erreichte ihn auch Elizabeth.

"Was machen Sie denn hier? Ich dachte immer, um diesen Teil von Rodneys Reich würden Sie einen großen Bogen machen.

"Ja... ähm... meistens... also... na ja, Rodney meinte, ich sollte schnell in sein Labor kommen, er wollte mir was zeigen. Ich hab mich erst geweigert, aber er hat halt so lange genervt, dass ich dann nachgegeben habe." Tolle Story, John Sheppard, wirklich großartig.

"Und was wollte er Ihnen zeigen?"

"Uhm... also... keine Ahnung, offenbar irgendwas bei seinen Experimenten, aber das war schon vorbei, als ich ankam. Hab wohl zu lange gewartet."

Wenn Weir ihm nicht glaubte, so zeigte sie es immerhin nicht. Stattdessen ging sie, wie John fand, geschickt zu einem anderen Thema über.

"Jetzt, da keine Missionen anstehen, möchte ich, dass sie sich ein paar Leute nehmen und die Stadt weiter auskundschaften. Das Gate wird erst in einer Woche wieder zur Verfügung stehen, wenn alle Wartungen und Überprüfungen der Technik abgeschlossen sind. Bis dahin haben sie genug Zeit. Nehmen Sie sich diese auch. Ich möchte möglichst alles genau katalogisiert haben."

"Ich schätze mal, das betrifft aber erst die Zeit ab übermorgen, oder?", erkundigte sich der Colonel vorsichtig und hoffnungsvoll.

"Natürlich, Ihre freien Tage bleiben Ihnen selbstverständlich gewährt." Mit diesen Worten und einem freundlichen Nicken verabschiedete sich Elizabeth in eines der Labore, zu dem sie offenbar unterwegs gewesen war.

John fiel ein Stein vom Herzen. Wenn ihm das Glück jetzt noch hold war und nichts mehr schief ging, dann würde er seine Geheimmission erfüllen können.

**-- **

Von schief gehen konnte wirklich keine Rede sein. Die Feinde hielten sich brav zurück und hatten sich seit Wochen nicht mehr gezuckt. Alle Erkundungsmissionen waren mit zufriedenstellenden Ergebnissen, wenn auch vergleichsweise ereignislos vorübergegangen. Die Teams waren nur auch zwei neue Völker getroffen, beide recht fortschrittlich und an Handelsbeziehungen interessiert.

Alles in allem lief es so gut, dass sich John fragte, wo der Haken an der Sache war. Oder aber womit er so viel Glück verdient hatte.

Endlich war er da, der Abend, den er und seine 'Komplizen' so sorgfältig und mit viel Liebe zum Detail vorbereitet hatten. Alles sollte glatt laufen, alles war unzählige Male geübt und durchgegangen worden.

In einem großen, vorher leeren Raum standen nun aufgereiht unzählige Sitzgelegenheiten – Stühle, Bänke, Hocker – und John wusste nach wie vor nicht so recht, woher sie diese alle hatten auftreiben können. Vor allem ohne dass jemand stutzig geworden war. Die Wände waren geschmückt mit Stoffbahnen, einige Athosianer hatten sich daran kreativ betätigt. Gegenüber des Einganges war ein fast raumbreites Podest aufgebaut worden, welches eine Bühne darstellen sollte und mit Vorhang und allem, was sonst noch dazu gehörte, gestaltet war.

Hinter dem Vorhang herrschte reges Treiben. Die letzten Vorbereitungen wurden getroffen, noch einmal kurze Absprachen, nichts sollte dem Zufall überlassen werden. Die Hinterbühne glich einem Bienenstock – es war das organisierte Chaos.

Während sich die Beteiligten gegenseitig Mut machten und versuchten, die Nervosität zu verdrängen, füllte sich der Saal langsam. Immer mehr Bewohner von Atlantis trafen ein und nahmen ihre Plätze ein, die ihnen zuvor zugewiesen worden waren.

Elizabeth Weir war eine der letzten, die erschien. Laura Cadman persönlich führte sie zu ihrem Platz in der ersten Reihe.

Hinter der Bühne war mittlerweile wieder etwas Ruhe eingekehrt und einige wenige Augenpaare lugten am Vorhang vorbei. Wer noch nicht gleich mit seinem Auftritt an der Reihe war, nutzte die Zeit, wollte einen Blick nach vorne erhaschen.

John Sheppard strich zum zehnten Mal seinen Anzug glatt, in Gedanken ging er wieder und wieder seinen Text durch. Dann holte er noch einmal tief Luft und schickte ein Stoßgebet an wer-auch-immer-ihn-hören-würde, bevor er durch den Vorhang trat. Als er schließlich vor dem gut gefüllten Saal stand, gekleidet in seinen schwarzen Smoking, ertönte ein überraschtes Raunen.

"Ladies und Gentleman, verehrtes Publikum, heute Abend möchten wir Ihnen etwas ganz Besonderes präsentieren. Eine Gruppe von Freiwilligen hat sich zusammengefunden, um Ihnen einen unterhaltsamen Abend im leider nicht immer so... grauen Atlantis-Alltag bieten zu können. Ich wünsche Ihnen viel Spaß!"

Damit war Johns Aufgabe als Conférencier erfüllt, er verließ unter Applaus die Bühne und platzierte sich an deren Seitenrand, wo er einen guten Blick auf das Publikum, vor allem aber auf die Stationskommandantin hatte.

Die Unruhe im Saal nahm ab, wich der Spannung. Alle warteten auf das, was da kommen mochte. Schließlich erlosch das Licht des Raumes und Scheinwerfer fokussierten mit ihren Strahlen die Aufmerksamkeit der Zuschauer auf die Bühne. Musik erklang, den meisten durchaus vertraute Musik. Und als die ersten Darsteller die Bühne betraten, war Weir nicht die einzige, deren Kinnlade ein Eigenleben entwickelte.

Schwanensee. Getanzt von Männern. Gestandenen Männern. In weißen und rosafarbenen... nein, sie mochte gar nicht darüber nachdenken. Sie schlug für einen Moment die Hände vors Gesicht, als sie langsam rot anlief. Und zu allem Überfluss starrte John sie auch noch so erwartungsvoll an. Was sollte das alles?

Elizabeth seufzte und schüttelte den Kopf. Aber sobald sie wieder nach vorne sah, überkam es sie. Ein Lachanfall. Sie wusste, er war unausweichlich, doch sollte sie sich in Anbetracht einiger doch etwas entsetzter Gesichter im Publikum nicht zusammenreißen? Immerhin war sie die Kommandantin. Übermütige Gefühlsausbrüche vor ihren Untergebenen waren nicht gerade ideal.

Leider, so musste sie schnell feststellen, war sie nicht in der Lage, ihr Lachen dauerhaft als Husten zu tarnen. Und spätestens als McKay die Bühne in der Rolle des Rotbart betrat und wirklich alles andere als furcht- und respekteinflößend wirkte, konnte sie sich nicht mehr halten. Ungehalten lachte sie laut heraus, rutschte ein Stück von ihrem Stuhl herunter, die Lachtränen liefen ihr über die Wangen. Um nicht alle Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu lenken – auch wenn sie ahnte, dass das ohnehin schon zu spät war –, biss sie sich auf die Unterlippe und hielt sich eine Hand vor den Mund, sodass ihr Lachen in ein Glucksen überging.

Auf Johns Gesicht erschien ein zufriedenes Lächeln. Mission erfüllt, dachte er bei sich, als er Elizabeth beobachtete. In ihren Augen glitzerten die Lachtränen, ihre Wangen waren leicht gerötet und ihr Haar etwas zerzaust. Sie schien wie von innen heraus zu strahlen, glücklich, ausgelassen, losgelöst.

In seinen Augen war sie niemals schöner als in diesem Augenblick gewesen.

Sein Lächeln verschwand. Und eine Erkenntnis traf ihn, bescherte ihm ein Kribbeln im Bauch, das sich langsam in seinem ganzen Körper ausbreitete.

--

Der tosende Applaus am Ende der Vorstellung sprach für sich. Offenbar hatten John und seine Helfer doch etwas richtig gemacht. Erleichtert und guter Hoffnungen, kein faules Gemüse an den Kopf zu bekommen, begaben sie sich alle zusammen noch einmal auf die Bühne, um sich unter Jubelrufen zu verbeugen.

Schließlich wies Sheppard mit Handbewegungen darauf hin, dass er noch etwas sagen wollte und es wurde wieder still im Saal.

"Wir freuen uns, dass es Ihnen offensichtlich gefallen hat", begann er und erhielt sogleich wieder Applaus und Jubel zur Antwort, sodass er seine Stimme etwas heben musste zum Fortfahren, "und wir würden uns geehrt fühlen, wenn Sie auf unserer kleinen... After Show Party im Gateraum vorbei schauen. Vielen Dank."

John und die anderen verschwanden rasch von der Bühne, um sich umzuziehen. Lediglich Sheppard behielt seinen Anzug an, legte allerdings die Jacke ab, die ihm langsam aber sicher eindeutig zu warm wurde. Und dann machte er sich auf den Weg, schleunigst in den Torraum zu kommen – möglichst vor allen anderen, denn schließlich wollte er seine Gäste persönlich in Empfang nehmen.

Nach und nach trafen alle ein, versammelten und verstreuten sich im Raum. John kam nicht umhin, das Treiben der sehr zufrieden wirkenden Stationsbewohner zu beobachten. Sie genossen diesen ausnahmsweise mal lockeren, sorgenfreien Abend in vollen Zügen.

Elizabeth war eine der letzten, die eintraf. Sheppard, der nach unzähligem Händeschütteln nun in ein Gespräch mit einem seiner Offiziere vertieft war, bemerkte sie sofort, als sie den Raum betrat und entschuldigte sich sogleich von seinem Gegenüber, um die Kommandantin in Empfang zu nehmen.

"Ich hab Sie schon vermisst. Wo waren Sie denn so la...", begrüßte er sie, stockte jedoch, als er ihre Erscheinung wahrnahm. Seine Frage war in diesem Moment beantwortet - sie hatte sich umgezogen und trug nun ein elegant und schmal geschnittenes Kleid in sommerlichem Gelbgold, das ihr bis knapp über die Knie reichte und ihre Schultern, abgesehen von einem Paar dünnen Trägern, gar nicht bedeckte.

"Wow", kommentierte der Colonel das, als er sie dann eingehend gemustert hatte.

"Danke", erwiderte Weir mit einem gewinnenden Lächeln, wissend, dass sie ihn und noch einige andere erfolgreich überrascht hatte.

"Kommen Sie, ich habe dafür gesorgt, dass man Ihnen einen Platz frei hält." Geschäftig ergriff er ihre Hand und zog sie hinter sich her, als er sich durch die Zuschauer am Rande der Tanzfläche kämpfte.

Kurz darauf standen sie vor einem Tisch, an dem bereits Teyla, Ronon, Rodney, Beckett und Cadman saßen und in eine angeregte Diskussion vertieft waren, deren Thema zu erfahren den beiden Kommandanten jedoch verwehrt blieb, denn die kleine Gruppe hielt inne, als sie Weir und Sheppard näher kommen sahen.

"Da sind Sie ja endlich!", lautete Rodneys fast schon vorwurfsvolle Begrüßung, "Was hat denn da so lange gedauert?"

Synchrones Kopfschütteln der anderen am Tisch Anwesenden war die Folge, das bei McKay noch mehr Unverständnis hervorrief. Erst als Teyla mit einem Kopfnicken noch mal nachdrücklich auf Elizabeth wies, fiel auch endlich dem Wissenschaftler auf, dass 'irgendwas anders' war und nach wenigen weiteren Augenblicken hatte das selbsternannte Genie dann endlich vollends begriffen, worum es ging.

Inzwischen hatte Weir Platz genommen und Sheppard hatte sich auf den Weg gemacht, ihr einen Cocktail zu holen. Elizabeth bedankte sich mit einem Lächeln, als er ihr das Getränk schließlich hinstellte. Danach verschwand er wieder in der Menge.

"Also, Rodney, wie hat John sie dazu gebracht, in dieser Aufführung mitzumachen?", wollte die Stationskommandantin wissen.

"Er hat gedroht, mich an der jährlichen Zitronenschlacht zu beteiligen."

"Rodney!"

"Er.. er hatte eben gute Argumente. Sie sollten nicht alles wissen, Elizabeth."

"Ich muss Dr. McKay Recht geben, Dr. Weir, Colonel Sheppard hat sich große Mühe gegeben, die Planung geheim zu halten und den Grund für all das und warum sich so viele beteiligt haben, sollte er ihnen am besten selbst sagen", schaltete sich Teyla ein, als sie sah, dass die Kommandantin bereit war, eine Diskussion mit Rodney zu beginnen.

Das Gespräch schlug daraufhin eine neutralere Richtung ein und man unterhielt sich über alles Mögliche, was zum Alltag von Atlantis gehörte. Man scherzte und tauschte sich aus und ging irgendwann sogar dazu über, sich Anekdoten aus früheren Tagen zu erzählen.

Während sich die meisten Gäste auf der Tanzfläche tummelten, hielt es die Gruppe um Weir auf ihren Plätzen; sie machten nicht einmal ansatzweise Anstalten, sich zu erheben und dem fröhlichen Treiben anzuschließen.

Auch Sheppard, der noch immer umher lief und sich um das Wohl der Partygäste kümmerte, bemerkte das. Und er war damit alles andere als zufrieden. Aus einiger Entfernung suchte er Blickkontakt zu Elizabeth, um ihr dann mit Mimik und Gestik zu deuten, dass sie und die anderen doch endlich das Tanzbein schwingen sollten, so wie es sich für solch eine Party gehörte. Zu seinem Bedauern stieß er auf wenig Begeisterung - das allerdings konnte und wollte er nicht auf sich sitzen lassen.

Schwungvoll wirbelte John zu Elizabeth heran und bot ihr seine Hand dar, was ihm einen irritierten Blick von der Expeditionsleiterin einbrachte. Als er ungeduldig eine lockende Bewegung mit der Hand vollführte, griff sie schließlich zögerlich danach. Sie hatte gerade noch Zeit, den Cocktail, den sie in ihrer Hand hielt, abzustellen, als er sie auch schon auf die Tanzfläche zog. Ihren Körper presste er fest an seinen, als er sich mit ihr im Takt der Musik bewegte. Zuerst wusste sie nicht so recht was mit sich anzufangen, doch dann sah sie in sein Gesicht und konnte sich vor Lachen kaum mehr halten. Seine Augen waren geschlossen, seine Stirn in Konzentration gerunzelt und seine Lippen bewegten sich leicht zum Text des Liedes.

Elizabeths Lachen jedoch ließ ihn innehalten und mit einem spitzbübischen Grinsen öffnete er die Augen.

"Es freut mich zu sehen, dass Sie Ihren Spaß haben", meinte er zu ihr, laut sprechend, um die Musik zu übertönen.

"Vielen Dank für alles, John, das war wirklich eine großartige Idee", rief sie zurück und gab ihm grinsend einen Kuss auf die Wange, was er mit einem "Oh" kommentierte.

"Gern geschehen. Sie wissen doch, für Sie würde ich fast alles tun."

"Fast?", hakte Weir nach. Als Antwort musste ihr dann jedoch ein gewinnendes Lächeln reichen.

"Wissen Sie, vielleicht sollten wir so was öfter mal machen. Solche Abende, meine ich, diese Parties hier. Das lockert die Stimmung und bringt die Expeditionsteilnehmer noch mehr zusammen."

"Die große Familie, hm?"

Elizabeths Mund verzog sich zu einem kleinem Schmollen.

"Ja, natürlich."

"Das heißt, wir sind Eltern?", sponn John die Idee weiter, als im entscheidenden Moment die Musik ausging. Alles starrte das Kommandantenpärchen an.

"Ups", kommentierte Sheppard und grinste.

"War ja so klar", war da von Rodney zu vernehmen und Weir verdrehte die Augen. Sie wusste, was nun geschehen würde - man machte aus der unbedachten Äußerung ein hübsch ausgeschmücktes Gerücht und dieses würde die Bewohner von Atlantis für einige Zeit mit Gesprächs- und Diskussionsstoff versorgen, gleichwohl der Großteil wusste, dass es eben nur ein Gerücht war.

Das erste Tuscheln hatte bereits begonnen, nur unterbrochen von gelegentlichem Kichern. Als sich Elizabeth und John umsahen, begegneten ihnen überall nur schelmische Gesichtsausdrücke.

"Gut hinbekommen, Colonel", flüsterte Weir ihrem Tanzpartner halb verärgert, halb amüsiert zu.

"Hey, beschweren Sie sich nicht bei mir, sondern beim DJ!", verteidigte sich der Angesprochene hilflos.

"Ich würde Ihnen und diesem kleinen, gewieften Schlitzohr in Ihnen drin auch noch zutrauen, dass sie den DJ dazu angewiesen haben. Immerhin untersteht Captain Largy Ihnen, nicht wahr?", stichelte Elizabeth weiter, wohl wissend, dass es doch sehr weit hergeholt war, was sie da sagte. Aber ob nun realistisch oder nicht, mit John konnte man sich immer wunderbar den ein oder anderen Schlagabtausch liefern.

"Und wenn ich mich nicht täuscht, dann untersteht ihnen sämtliches Personal dieser Mission. Nicht wahr?" Die letzten Worte betonte John besonders, um seine Kommandantin etwas zu necken.

Diese seufzte theatralisch.

"In Ordnung, Sie haben gewonnen. Ich wollte Ihnen nun mal einen Gefallen tun und dafür sorgen, dass Sie auch mal eine Ihrer Wetten gewinnen", erklärte sie mit mitleidigem Blick und hatte große Mühe, sich ein Grinsen zu verkneifen, als John selbiges aus dem Gesicht fiel.

Um Zeit zum Finden einer passenden Antwort zu bekommen, rief er quer durch den Torraum: "Was ist denn nun mit der Musik?!", was prompt von schallendem Gelächter begrüßt wurde, in das das Kommandantenpärchen schließlich mit einfiel. Das helle, fröhliche Lachen Weirs fiel nun auch jenen auf, die es während des Theaterstückes nicht bemerkt hatten. Wieder wurden verwunderte ebenso wie zufriedene Blicke gewechselt, wieder kam etwas Getuschel auf, doch diesmal ging es im allgemeinen Gemurmel und unter der mittlerweile wieder spielenden Musik unter.

Als die tanzbaren Klänge endlich durch den Raum schallten, zog John Elizabeth abermals zu sich. Und das näher als zuvor; seine Lippen kamen ihrem linken Ohr gefährlich nahe, als er ihr zuflüsterte: "Ich habe bisher noch so gut wie jede meiner Wetten gewonnen." Er bemühte sich nicht einmal, den eindeutig zweideutigen Tonfall zu vermeiden. Er wusste ganz genau, dass sie seine Worte verstand – so wie sie sie verstehen sollte.

Und mit einem absichernden Blick, der ihn feststellen ließ, dass für den Augenblick niemand auf sie achtete, stahl sich der Colonel einen flüchtigen Kuss von den Lippen der Frau in seinen Armen.

Der entsetzte Blick, der ihn daraufhin von Elizabeth traf, ließ ihn befürchten, jeden Moment eine Ohrfeige als Antwort zu erhalten. Doch stattdessen löste sie ihre Hände von seinem Körper, nahm dafür seinen Kopf und gab ihm einen äußerst innigen Kuss, den John nach anfänglicher Verwirrung ebenso intensiv erwiderte. Erst das begeisterte Applaudieren und Jubeln, das sich im Torraum ausbreitete, ließ sie sich wieder trennen.

"Wow." Zu mehr war er definitiv momentan nicht in der Lage. Elizabeth schon.

"Wenn du das nächste Mal das Bedürfnis hast, mich zum Lachen bringen zu wollen, dann brauchst du, auch wenn es mir sehr schmeichelt, nicht einen derartigen Aufwand zu betreiben."

Mit diesem Worten und einem Zwinkern wandte sie sich ab und lief zurück zu ihrem Tisch.

John blieb wie festgenagelt auf der Tanzfläche stehen, mit offenem Mund und zu keiner Reaktion fähig – sah man von diesem fröhlich-verliebten Glitzern in seinen Augen ab...

Ende.

CK, Januar 2008


End file.
